


Don't do this

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pain, train crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a day Aaron and Robert will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying

Robert slowly opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness mixed with smoke and dust flying around in the air. He soon realise he was on his back on the floor of the train. At first he thought it was silent as he looked around from side to side not hearing anything or anyone, but he was shocked to see a woman to his side not far away screaming in pain and holding her stomach. 

He realised he couldn't hear anything. 

After a few minutes of laying in silence not being able to reach the women that had now stopped screaming and slumped to the floor. Roberts hearing suddenly came back and it shocked him, he could hear people shouting for help and screaming in pain. Robert tried to use his arms and push himself up but he couldn't, he tried again and again but he couldn't move, his legs were crushed by the side of the train that had come away and landed on him. He didn't panic about his legs because he could move his toes and he had all feeling in his legs, the thing that did worry him was that he could see blood and how his leg was trapped, he knew he should be in pain but he couldn't feel any at all.

It had been a few more minutes but his attempts at moving was useless. He looked over the woman who was now not making any noise or moving at all. 

“Hello… Are you ok?” Robert said more quietly the he meant to. 

There was no response. She was laying on her side facing Robert, she had a blue knitted jumper on and Robert could see all the blood on her top, covering her stomach. 

“Hello, are you ok” he said a bit louder. 

No response. 

Robert knew she didn't look good. His eyes had adjusted to the dark light. All he could do now was what everyone else was doing, so he started shouting for help. 

After 5 minutes of shouting he didn't get a response from anyone and he'd noticed that most of the other cries for help had stopped also.

When Robert set off this morning to pop into the city to get some last minute Birthday presents for Liv, he never imagined this.


	2. What's happening

Aaron made his way down the stairs, storming into the back room of the pub. He greeted his mum with a smile and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

“Your up late aren't you” Chas said with a mouthful of toast 

Aaron grabbed a slice of bread and popped it in the toaster.

“Yeah, well iv got the day off and Roberts gone into the city early.. I err forgot to get Liv anything for her Birthday so he agreed to go in early, then get back” 

“Why didn't you go with him?”

“Well he knew I had a busy day yesterday so he said I could have a lay in on my day off and he would go get the gift”

Aaron buttered his toast and took a seat on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote switching it on. 

“Well, he sounds like a keeper” she laughed and Aaron smiled back. 

“I intend to keep him” Aaron blushed at his own words and relaxed into the sofa.

Chas got up and put the kettle on. 

“You want one love?”

“Errr yes please” 

Aaron wasn't really paying to much attention to the telly until the news came on with a banner saying ‘NEWS FLASH’ it grabbed Aaron's attention, as it would anyone.

Aaron could hear his heart beating out of his chest, placing his plate back onto the coffee table and turned the tele up. 

“What's going on” Chas could see the worry in Aaron's face as he couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. 

“Mum….mu” Aaron couldn't form his words. The time of the train that crashed had come up on the screen. It was the same one, the one Robert had got. 

Chas walked over and sat next to Aaron on the sofa. She looked at the screen. 

“Mum, that's the train Robert got” his voice was shaking and his heart was beating even faster, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Are you sure” Chas looked at Aaron trying to get his attention. 

“Yes” is all Aaron said before he got up and grabbed his keys. 

“Aaron what are you doing?”

“I'm going to the crash scene I need to see if he's ok”

“Aaron you can't, you won't be able to get anywhere near the crash. Wait for him to call you”

Aaron wiped his tears away.. Realising he hadn't even tried to call Robert. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Roberts number.

“Well is it ringing?” Chas said looking at Aaron waiting for a response. 

“No.. Nothing, not even a dial tone”

He put the phone back in his pocket and open the living room door and then the back door. Chas raced after him.

“Love you can't just go there, you won't be able to do anything.. Love please” she begged as Aaron got into his car. 

Aaron still had the door half open. 

“Mum, I need to try. I'll call you later”

He shut the door and sped off down the road. He wasn't thinking about what he'd do when he got there or what he would say, he knew there would be police, ambulances and fire engines and he wouldn't be able to help. He wasn't even sure Robert was on that train.. He could be wrong he could have got on a different one, but he had a feeling that Robert was involved and Aaron couldn't ignore that feeling.

…..

Robert didn't know how long it had been since he last shouted for help. He could hear people talking and walking around the rubble and metal that lay all around them. He had given up on trying to free himself, he knew it was a waste of time. 

“Help” a small voice came from the young woman that lay across the cabin from him.

In Roberts mind he thought she was dead. 

“Hey” that's all he could think to say, he wanted to go over to her and help but he couldn't.

“What's happened?” She said with a frail voice. She started to move herself and get up but as she did she shouted out in pain. 

“Don't try to move, someone will be here soon to help us get out” Robert was trying to keep her calm while also trying to keep himself calm. 

“My stomach hurts, I think it cut” she pulled her jumper up to reveal the existent of her wounds.

Robert couldn't stop himself from gasping. 

“Don't look at it, it's always looks worse then it is” 

She pulled her jumper down and went quiet. Not saying anything, just staring into the darkness.

Robert could see she was in total shock. “Someone will be here soon, it's alright” he was sure they would.

……

 

Aaron was almost there. He had broke Every speed limit to get there as fast as he could, all he could think about was getting to Robert. 

He pulled up as close as he could get, where lots of other people were trying to find out what had happened. It was totally crazy, sirens going off and police everywhere. Aaron got out of the car and walked up to a policeman 

“What's Happened?” 

“I don't know sir, sorry you will have to wait here you can't get any further” the policemen was so busy he didn't really look at Aaron when he said it. 

Aaron needed to know.

“Look, someone I love was on that train…. Please just tell me what happened”

The policemen looked at Aaron with sadness.

“We think part of the tunnel collapsed onto the train, we don't know for sure but that's what it looks like. I'm sorry but that's all the information I have, all you can do is wait.”

Aaron was terrified. His shaking hands got his phone out and called Roberts number again. 

This time, It started to ring.


	3. Please no

Robert was starting to get irritated by not being able to move or help the woman next to him. He'd learnt her name was Lisa and she was a dog groomer. Robert could see she was in pain and clearly scared. 

Suddenly the phone that was a few meters away from Robert started to ring. His eyes darted towards it, trying to reach out for it. 

The phone was closer to Lisa then it was to him. 

“Lisa” Robert spoke quietly “do you think you could move just a little was and grab my phone” 

Robert didn't even think she realised it was ringing until she heard Roberts voice. Lisa looked at the phone and then back at Robert “I can't.” She started to cry. 

“Okay.. It's alright don't worry about it.” Robert said softly. 

Robert new that this would be public news by now and that Aaron would be worried. He hated the thought of Aaron thinking something bad had happened to him, he hated stressing Aaron out. 

Robert lent back and rested his head down onto the hard floor of the train carriage. Suddenly the phone rang out again. Robert tried again but he had no chance of reaching it. 

“I'm sorry, I'll try again” Lisa said with a small smile. 

“No.. No you'll hurt yourself even more. Don't!” Robert waved his arms around trying to get her to stop moving. 

Lisa cried out in pain as she slowly moved her way across the floor closer and closer to the ringing phone. The phone stopped just as she grabbed it. “I'm sorry”she said. 

“Hey, it's okay. You've got the phone that's all that matters.” Robert signalled for Lisa to throw the phone over to him. 

Robert caught the phone with a sigh. 

He looked at the screen to see 2 missed calls from Aaron. It made Robert panic, he knew Aaron would be worried. He found Aaron's name on the screen and pressed call. 

…..

When the first call rang out for ages Aaron knew he had to keep trying. He called again but nothing. Then Suddenly Roberts name popped up on the screen. Aaron answered it quickly. 

“Robert” Aaron said in total panic 

“Aaron” Robert replied. 

Aaron let out a sigh of relief just from hearing Roberts voice. 

“Are you alright, are you on the train that crashed?”

Robert was silent for a moment “yeah I am” his voice quite, almost wanting Aaron not to Hear Him. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No… Well.. Not really” 

“What do you mean not really. Are you hurt or not?” Aaron was getting more and more worried. 

“My legs are trapped” 

Aaron pulled the phone slowly away from his face as his heart broke. He composed himself and pulled the phone back. 

“How do you mean trapped, are you hurt?”

Robert didn't really know how to answer that. 

“There trapped and I can't lift the metal panel that's laying on them, it's cut my leg but I can still feel them and I can move my toes. You don't have to worry alright, someone will come and help us and I'll be out of here in no time.”

Aaron pulled a confused look. 

“Us.. Who's us?”

“Me and Lisa” Robert looked over to her and smiled. “She's in the same carriage as me” 

“Is there people down there trying to help you?” Aaron was looking all around trying to find a way in.” 

“I can hear people, I'm not sure if its rescue people or just people from the train”

All Robert could hear was Aaron talking to someone else about what was going on and how he could get in. 

“Aaron don't you dare try and come down here, it's not safe. DON’T.. Just go home”

Aaron wasn't listening at all, he didn't even have the phone to his ear any more.

Aaron had spoken to a man that also had family on the train and was waiting with him for the policemen on guard to get distracted so they could run into the station. There was so much stuff going on and only a couple of policemen. people were running around everywhere it was totally madness, people screaming and crying.

“AARON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Robert shouted down the phone. But Aaron wasn't listening. 

The man grabbed Aaron's arm and dragged him into the station once they were in all they could do was stand there in total shock. The amount of people walking around, bleeding and crying not knowing how to deal with the situation. 

“Thanks” the man said and walked off in search for his family. 

Aaron was in shock, standing there staring at the scene in front of him. He could never have imagined this. Only then did he remember about the phone in his hand. 

“AARON” Aaron could hear he faint sound of Roberts voice from the phone. 

Aaron lifted the phone to his ear. 

“Hey” Aaron said quietly. 

“HEY!!! HEY!!! Aaron what are you doing.”

“I'm in the station” Aaron answered knowing Robert would be mad. 

“Aaron please, I'm begging you… Just leave. Now!!! “ 

“Robert I'm not leaving, if no one is helping you then I will. There isn't anyone here to help you” 

Aaron started to walk towards the opening of the tunnel, there were people all over the pace.. Walking down the tracks, emerging from the tunnel all bloody and cut. 

“Robert how far from the back of the train are you?”

Robert was getting more and more distressed, he just wanted Aaron to be safe, needed him not to be any where near the train. 

“Please Aaron just go home”

Aaron let out a sigh. 

“Robert I'm in the same tunnel as you, I can see the lights of the train, I'm not going anywhere.. If you won't tell then I'll just have to find you”

Aaron was now on the tracks and walking into the darkness. 

Robert had tear in his eyes. He was angry but in a weird way he couldn't believe that Aaron would go to all this effort to come and help him. 

“I wasn't far from the end of the train” Robert says in a voice that had given up.

“Okay, I'll find you”

“Aaron please be careful”


	4. Please stop

The train tunnel was dark. Aaron could only see the faint light from the train in the distance. 

“Stay on the phone” Robert called out, sounding worried. “It might cut out”

“Yeah I'll stay on the phone. I can see the train.”

All Robert could do was wait. He had no idea what the situation with the whole crash scene was like. He'd been laying there for what seemed like hours and now he had the worry of Aaron being caught up in this as well. 

Robert could hear people crying from the phone to his ear. 

“Is there lots of people hurt, are they all leaving the train?” Robert asked. 

he didn't want to let Robert know how bad it was. He could see lifeless bodies being carried away and he knew he couldn't tell Robert that. 

“Yeah some people are leaving the train, People are hurt but not to bad.. Not really” he knew Robert knew he wasn't being honest. 

Robert didn't reply as he looked over to Lisa who was still just laying there completely silent. He wanted to ask her is she was alright but he knew she wasn't. 

“Okay, I'm at the train”

Robert was almost right at the back of the train. Aaron could see that part of the tunnel wall was collapsed onto the train making it come off the tracks. There was pieces of it Everywhere, with people crying and trying to get away from the scene. 

“I think I was a couple of Carriages away from the back. Be careful.”

Aaron was still just trying to walk around everything and anyone. He could see some rescue services making there way around the people, trying to help them. 

Aaron looked from the outside, he didn't know if he should get on the train or not. 

“I'll shout you, see if you can hear me” Aaron said, not knowing if Robert would hear him because lots of other people were shouting, crying, screaming. 

“Ok”

“ROBERT.. ROBERT” Aaron shouted as loud as he could. 

Robert took the phone away from his ear to try and hear Aaron's voice. That's when it suddenly hit him, the pain in his legs. It shot through him like lightning, he shouted out in pain and grabbed his legs. 

Aaron could hear Robert down the phone.

“Robert what's happening, what's wrong.”

Robert couldn't even think, the pain was horrific. He hadn't noticed before but the blood coming from his legs had got a lot worse. Robert tried to move the metal that crushed him but when he did the pain got much worse, he had tears in his eyes. 

“ROBERT!” Aaron tried shouting again, he could hear Robert in pain down the phone and knew something had gone wrong. “ROBERT!” Aaron was being frantic when he stopped suddenly to see Robert laying there in middle of the train. 

He ran over and got into the train. 

The scene he walked into made Aaron feel sick, Robert was crying and wincing in pain. He ran over and kneeled down next to him. 

“Omg, Robert” Aaron grabbed his face with his hands, stroking his cheek. 

“Aaron my legs really hurt” Robert was shaking. 

Aaron grabbed hold of the metal panel that covered his legs. 

“NO! Aaron don't. It hurts more, I've already been trying to lift it, it's no good.”

“Just let me try once, I can get at a better angle to lift it.” 

Robert couldn't think about anything else but the pain, But he knew Aaron was right. 

“Ok” Robert said in a shaky voice. 

Aaron stood up and got hold of the panel.. “You ready?”

“Yeah” 

Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath before Aaron lifted it as much as he could. 

Robert was in more pain than he ever thought possible and the panel wasn't budging. “AARON PLEASE STOP” Aaron couldn't ignore his boyfriends pleading to stop anymore. 

Aaron placed the panel back into his legs with a cry from Robert. 

“I'm so sorry, I tried I just can't lift it.” Aaron felt awful for not being able to help him, he came and rescue Robert.. Save him, not cause him more pain. 

Aaron kneeled back down next to him and grabbed hold of his hands. “Robert” Aaron looked at his boyfriend, the last time he'd seen him was last night before they went to sleep. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and everything went pitch black, clouds of dust filled the train. 

Robert screamed out as more of the tunnel collapsed onto the metal that was crushing him. Aaron tried to pull the rubble off but it was no use.

“Lisa” Robert said With a small voice. Aaron looked over to were Lisa was but he couldn't see her anymore, all he could see was blocks of concrete and bricks. Aaron looked further around the train... to see the door he went through to get in was blocked up. 

“Aaron” Roberts voice was small, he'd stopped shouting in pain and Aaron could see the wounds on his legs had got much worse. “Aaron I can't feel my feet”


	5. Stop

“Aaron.. AARON! I can't feel them.” 

Aaron was just looking down at Roberts legs, only the top of his legs were visible. Nothing that Aaron could say would make this situation better. Nothing he could say would help him. 

Aaron got up and headed for the door. 

“Aaron where are you going, don't leave.”

Aaron stopped and looked back at his boyfriends, the man he loved. 

“You need help, I'm not going to let this happen”

Robert was terrified, his stomach was filled with fear and all he wanted to do was turn back the clock and be warm and cosy next to Aaron, being wrapped around him in their king size bed. Nothing was making sense in his mind. He couldn't think straight. 

“Aaron please don't go, Aaron please.”

Aaron felt like his whole world was being ripped away and nothing he could do was going to change that. He felt useless. He felt scared but most of all he felt this desire and strength to fight, not give up on this life that him and Robert had worked so hard for.. He couldn't let go of that. 

The rubble that was blocking the entrance was unstable. Aaron pulled away at the bricks while shouting as loud as he could for help. He knew there were people out there. 

Robert was in pain and trying his hardest to move his toes, but it was not good. He felt his heart beat in his ears and he became dizzy. 

Aaron pulled the bricks away as fast as he could. He couldn't hear anyone or anything, it felt like they had been abandoned “HELP” Aaron shouted louder and louder.

“Aaron”

Aaron wasn't paying attention to Robert. All he wanted to do was sit by his side and tell him it was all going to be fine but he knew nothing would be fine if they didn't get some help soon. 

“Please Aaron, I don't feel well”

That caught Aaron's attention. He walked back over to Robert

“Robert I need to keep trying to get help. We need help fast.”

Aaron was kneeling down beside Robert “I need to get us help”

“I don't feel well Aaron. I'm losing to much blood.” His eyes became heavy. 

“Robert just hang in there, don't go to sleep. I'll get you out of here.. I promise”

Robert was in pain and ready to stop hurting altogether. 

Aaron could see the pain in Robert’s eyes. 

“Robert I need to get you help.. And I will, I need you to stay awake for me. Do you understand”

Roberts eyes started to fade. “NO Robert I need to to stay AWAKE! Ok?”

“Yeah” Robert said quietly. 

Aaron got up and made his way back to the wall of bricks. He pulled and pushed at the bricks until he could suddenly see a beam of light from someone with torches outside the train. 

“HELP” Aaron shouted 

Someone with a bright coloured coat on came running up to the gap in the bricks.

“Help please, we need help”

The man outside the train shined his light into the small opening in the bricks

“Help, help” Aaron shouted at the man

The man from the rescue services couldn't believe someone had survived in the collapse. 

“Okay, sir I need you to keep calm.”

“We're trapped, he needs help” Aaron's mind was all over the place. He knew Robert was in a lot of trouble. 

“How many people are in there with you?”

Aaron looked around then looked at Robert. 

“Two more people.. But.. Er.. I'm not sure about Lisa she.. She's gone I think.”

“Alright. My names Sam I’m going to help you get out of here” 

Aaron's whole body felt numb. He looked over to Robert and felt his body just shake with the fear of losing the love of his life. 

“I'm going to go and get some more help, with a few more hands we'll try and get some of these bricks out of the way.”

“Right, alright” Aaron said quietly, not wanting Sam to leave. 

Aaron walked back over to Robert and sat down on the floor next to him, holding his hand.

“He's gone to get help..Robert”

Robert had his eyes half closed. 

“Good.. Good” Robert spoke softly.

Aaron kissed The back of Roberts hand. “We will be alright, I promise”

Robert wanted to believe him but the need to go to seep was taking over his body. He just wanted to sleep.

…

 

5 minutes later Sam came running up to the train. “Right guys time to get you out.”

Aaron made his way to the small hole in the bricks.

“We need to make sure it's completely safe before we just start pulling at it all, we are going to have a quick look around.”

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. “A QUICK LOOK AROUND! We need to get out of here now. Robert needs help now!”

Sam looked at Aaron with a stern look “we need to make sure it's safe, if not even more could come down” 

Aaron couldn't argue. he went back to Robert and waited. 

“Aaron what's going on?” Robert questioned. 

“They've Just got to make sure it's safe for them to remove the bricks away from the door.”

“Aaron I don't feel well”

“I know. It's going to be ok, I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise”

Aaron lent down and kissed Robert softly on the cheek.

…

“RIGHT” Sam shouted. Let's do this. 

Aaron rushed over as the men all 5 of them started moving the bricks from the outside. 

They had been removing them for a few minutes when a loud crash sounded. 

“STOP” Sam yelled to the men. 

The noise got louder as concrete and bricks rolled down onto the train and down the side. 

“This isn't safe at all” Sam said under his breath.


	6. Pain

“Come on we need to keep going, come on… SAM!” Aaron shouted. 

Sam looked at Aaron “It's not safe.” 

“I don't care, please” Aaron looked over at Robert and could see how awful he looked. 

He turned back to sam “please…please” tears forming in Aaron's eyes. “He's going to die if we stop now.. I can't let that happen” 

Sam looked at Aaron “if we don't do this right, not just your friend will die, we all will”

“He's not my just my friend, he's the love of my life.” 

“And what about my wife, don't you think I want to go home tonight and see her, say good night to my son.”

Aaron looked away, he didn't know what to say

“I will try my best but it needs to be safe, I know what I'm doing.”

Aaron walked back over to Robert. 

“What's going on?” Robert asked. 

“Just trying to make it safe” 

Aaron didn't know how to feel. He knew Robert was really bad, he also knew that everyone here could get really hurt. he couldn't believe this was happening. 

“Ok, let's do this” Sam said through the opening in the bricks. 

Sam, Aaron and the other guys started moving the bricks to make a bigger hole. 

They moved enough of the rubble so the hole was big enough to climb through. 

“Right come on then, you two can get out now and we'll see to Lisa”

Aaron didn't understand. 

“We need to help Robert”

“He can get help once we are out of here”

“He can't move”

Sam gave a confused look “what do you mean?”

That's when Aaron realised he'd never explained that Robert was trapped. 

“So he can't walk?”

“No his legs are trapped under the side of the train that has come away. His legs are cut up, he really bad”

Suddenly there was his huge crash again and they all knew what it was.. More of the tunnel further down the track had come down, causing huge dust clouds to swamp the train. Everyone was coughing and finding it hard to breathe. Then it was still, not a sound.. Until a loud creaking sound. 

“WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!” Sam shouted. 

His men worked as fast as they could, making the whole big enough for someone to easily get in and out. 

“Right you need to get out” 

“No way I'm not going out without Robert, no way!”

“We need to get you out now.”

“NO!.. You help him” Aaron looked at Robert 

Sam stepped in the train and kneeled down next to Robert. 

“Hi Robert, I'm Sam”

“Hi” Robert said with a small smile. 

The sound above them started to get louder, like a creaking door slowly opening. 

Sam studied Robert’s legs..”we need to lift this off him and hope for the best”

Sam turned and looked at Aaron and then back at Robert. 

“I'm sorry, that's the best I've got. I'm not trained in this.. There's not much time, It's this or nothing”

“Just do what ever you have to” Robert breathes out slowly, the pain has got less and less and that’s worrying him more. 

Sam got up, walked past Aaron “I'll get some help” he walked out of the train to ask some of the guys to help him lift the metal off Robert. 

Aaron was on the verge of having a melt down. He was terrified for what Robert was about to go through. He sat on floor next to Him

“It'll be okay”

Robert gave Aaron a smile but they both knew how awful this would be. 

“It's alright Aaron, it will be over soon”

Aaron let out a small laugh. 

“I'm the one that's meant to be comforting you.”

“I want it to hurt Aaron”

“What?”

“If it hurts that means I've still got all the feeling right?”

Aaron could feel his heart break. 

 

“Yeah, let's hope you feel lots of pain” 

Robert knew he was trying to lighten the mood. 

“I love you so much Robert”

“Do say that”

Aaron held Roberts hand tightly. 

“Say it back”

Aaron had tears Rolling down his face

“I love you so much Robert”

Aaron leant down and kissed Roberts lips slowly Before Sam rushed in with 4 other guys as they positioned themselves around Robert. 

“You ready?”

Robert looked at Aaron, then back at Sam. 

“Yeah”

“1..2…3..lift”

The noise that left Robert mouth was something that Aaron will never be able to forget. The pain he was in was horrific. 

As they lifted the panel Aaron could see how bad Roberts injuries had got. His legs looked broken. 

Once the panel was lifted up far enough one of the guys got behind Robert and dragged him out out the way. Robert was screaming out in pain. He just wanted the pain to stop. 

“Right we need to get him out of here.” Sam shouted. The men went to pick Robert up. 

Aaron stopped them. “You can't just pick him up, look at the pain he's in” Aaron was crying, looking at Robert. 

“We don't have a choice.”

“What if it was your wife” Aaron snapped back

Sam looked Aaron in the eye “Do you want him to die?”

Aaron's breathing was getting erratic “no” 

“Right, well shut the hell up and let us get him out of here”

Aaron got out of the train and waited for the screams. He wanted to be there holding Roberts hand but be couldn't.. He just couldn't. 

They started to bring him out but Aaron couldn't hear anything, he ran up to them “is he alright?” 

“He passed out, it's for the best” Sam answered

Aaron was pleased in a way. He knew that was for the best, or was it?.


	7. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. 
> 
> I'm making this story longer then I planned to.. Just because I'm loving writing it. 
> 
> There is more Love and pain to come.

All Aaron could do was wait. Sit and wait. 

He had hold of Roberts hand before they'd wheeled him off to sugary. Now Aaron was waiting in the relatives room, slowly playing the day's events over and over in his head. 

A man entered the room “are you family of Robert Sugden?”

Aaron stood up quickly “he's my boyfriend”

“Okay, do you want to sit down” Aaron didn't know what he wanted to do. 

Aaron sat on the arm of the chair. 

“Robert has some major damage to both of his legs. We have managed to put the bones back in to the correct place in both legs, so that's very positive”

“He'll be able to walk again right?” Aaron said quickly

The doctor took a breath. “We have fused the bones back together with metal plates, it will take time and a lot of effort on Roberts part but eventually he should be able to walk normally”

Aaron started to panic. “So he might not be able to. He might what? Have a limp, need crutches… A wheelchair? What?”

“It's to early to say, I'm sorry Aaron but we don't know yet. It all depends on how Roberts body deals with it and how Robert deals with it.”

Aaron sat back fully on the sofa. “could he still die?” Aaron didn't know where the question came from. 

“We've given him drugs that will make him sleep for a while but when he wakes up, he should make a full recovery.”

Aaron just looked down at his hands, trying to process all the information. 

“Apart from his legs” Aaron said quietly

The doctor looked at Aaron “he's been very lucky Aaron”

Aaron felt bad for making it sound like he just wanted Robert perfect again, it didn't matter to Aaron if he would walk properly again but he knew it would matter to Robert. And that's what scared him. He was scared for Robert. 

“Can I see him?”

“Yes you can” the doctor stood up and gestured for Aaron to follow him. 

Aaron was led down a few corridors until they stopped at a large room 

“He's just in there” the doctor pointed to the door

“Okay, thanks” Aaron said quietly. 

“He's probably not going to wake up for at least 24hours but keep talking to him”

“Right, yeah…alright” Aaron was nervous to see Robert. He had butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know why. 

The doctor smiled and walked away. Aaron needed a few seconds before entering. 

As Aaron made his way in he could see all the machines beeping away, cables and wires everywhere. Aaron looked at Robert and smiled seeing how messy Roberts hair was thinking how Robert would want him brush it down, make it look me presentable. He walked over to Robert and took hold of his hand. 

“Trust you to get into a train crash, such an attention seeker aren't you” Aaron smiled to himself. But his stomach was turning as he looked down at his boyfriends legs, both in plaster. He was worried how Robert would react to his injuries and how well he would recover from them. 

…

Aaron had been by Roberts side for the past hour, just talking to him, reading him the newspaper. That's when he realised he hadn't even called his mum or anyone else.. “Oh god, Vic” he breathed out. He reached down into his pocket to retrieve his phone, it was all smashed up and he didn't know Vic's number. 

Aaron stood up and held Roberts hand “I'm just going out into the corridor to call my mum, I'll be back soon” he gave Roberts hand a squeeze and left the room.

…

“Mum, mum it's fine..I'm fine. I'll call you later and thanks for Vic's number”

He ended he call and tried to muster up the courage to tell vic what had happened.

…

It was a difficult conversation but Aaron tried to keep vic calm while he told her the day's events. She'd been crying down the phone before telling Aaron she'd be there soon. In a selfish way Aaron didn't want her there, he want to be on his own with Robert, needing to feel that he could make him better all by himself, but he knew deep down Robert would want to see his sister. After almost dying Aaron knew he would be thankful that he could see Vic again. 

Aaron walked back into the Roberts hospital room he stood at the end of his bad, wishing for Robert to be alright. He remembered seeing Robert like this the last time, last time he was in a hospital bed… it was so different. Aaron recalls in his head how he wished him to die and now all wants is for Robert to live. But not just that, for him to live a normal life. His Robert. Aaron knew he would love Robert however bad his injuries would be. He loved Robert more than anything else in the world, nothing would stop him from taking care of his boyfriend. He would do it forever.

…

Vic had been in the Roberts room, holding his hand for about an hour. Aaron had left her to it, giving here some time with her brother. There was no change in his condition and she had to get back to work.

As Aaron walked back in with a cup of horrible tea in his hand, Vic was putting her coat on. 

“look after him for me, I'll be back tomorrow” 

“You leaving already” 

“I'm sorry, I need to get back to work. As soon as I can get away I'll be back”

“I won't let him out of my sight, I promise”  
Aaron smiled.

As Vic left the room Aaron let out a loud sigh and looked over towards Robert, starting to to get emotional. He knew in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Robert and he was going to make sure Robert realised that fact.

…

It was 4am and Aaron was wide awake, waiting for Robert to open his eyes. 

Suddenly the machines Robert was attached to start beeping, alarms started going off. Aaron stood up looking at all the machines, not knowing what was happening. 

A nurse quickly walked into the room. 

“Is he alright, what's happening?” Aaron had panic in his voice. 

The nurse pressed some buttons and smiled at Aaron 

Aaron couldn't understand why she was smiling at him but then he looked down at Robert just as his eyes started to open. 

“Oh my god, Robert” 

Aaron leaned forward towards Robert

“Aaron” Roberts voice was small and soft. 

“I'm here Robert, your fine” 

Aaron couldn't believe he was awake. 

Robert looked straight into Aaron's eyes.“We made it?”

Aaron smiled “yeah, we made it” 

Robert smiled back at Aaron. His eyes drifted away from Aaron and straight to his legs. 

“My legs” is all he could say

“Yeah, you've still got them” Aaron joked with a laugh but Robert wasn't laughing. 

“What's wrong with them?” Robert looked worried

Aaron's smile also faded. “They're broken but the doctors fixed you up” 

“So I'll be able to walk alright? Yeh?”

Aaron looked towards the nurse then back to Robert “the doctor said it will take time but eventually you should walk normally again”

Robert suddenly had tears in his eyes, he knew he should just be happy that he's even alive but that didn't stop him from feeling horrified at the though of not being able to just get up and walk on his own.


	8. Don't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't huge. I'm rather busy at the moment but I want to keep updating it.

Aaron had to wait outside while the nurse did some tests. He couldn't stop thinking about how Robert kept looking at his legs, it was like they weren't his own anymore. 

The nurse made her way out of Roberts room and smiled “you can go back in now” she said as she looked over to Aaron. 

“Thanks”Aaron smiled back. 

Aaron sat there for a few minutes, he didn't really know why he was so anxious. 

He finally walked into Roberts room with a smile, he was worried but he wanted to keep positive for Roberts sake. “Did she give you a bed bath?” Aaron said with a small laugh. 

“No” he answered sharply

“I was joking Robert” 

“Well I'm not in the mood for joking right now” 

Aaron sat down on the chair next to the bed and took Roberts hand as tears formed in his eyes “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is all my fault”

Robert’s face softened as he looked over and squeezed Aaron's hand “none of this is your fault, you’re the reason I'm alive” 

“I should have done more, got there sooner”  
Aaron pulled his hand away and slumped down into the chair. 

“Don't be ridiculous it's not your fault, you're the one that saved my life. I'm the one in the hospital bed having to deal with my broken messed up legs, So how about you stop blaming yourself and start fussing over me. I could do with some food” Robert was trying to lighten the mood. 

“Sorry” Aaron said softly “I'm being selfish”

“No your not, I'm just messing with you. It's that or cry Aaron”

Aaron stood up and placed both hands around Roberts hand “you can cry you know it's alright. I love you so much Robert and I'll be here for you through everything, I promise”

Robert smiled back but Aaron could tell it was a forced smile. 

….

It was 2:30am and Aaron was fast asleep on the very uncomfortable chair. 

“PLEASE NO. NO STOP” 

Aaron's eyes shot open as she darted over to Robert. 

“AARON DON’T LEAVE ME”

Robert was sweating and thrashing around in his hospital bed. Aaron didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he should try to wake him or not. 

“I PROMISE NOT TO HURT YOU AGAIN AARON, I PROMISE”

Aaron couldn't help but watch Robert and try to listen to what he was saying, trying to work out what was going in on his head that he wasn't telling Aaron about. 

Robert started to calm down and slowly wake up. 

“Hey” Aaron said as Robert breathing became faster as he remembered the dream. 

Robert could see how worried Aaron looked. 

“Come ere” Robert said and moved to one side of his bed “lay with me” 

Aaron’s heart swelled as she sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off and swung his legs up to settle on the bed. Robert held his arm out so Aaron could fit neatly inside. Once Aaron was settled Robert wrapped both arms around him tightly. 

“What was the dream about?” Aaron asked quietly. 

“You” 

Robert had his head rested against the top of Aaron's. 

“I feel..” Robert stopped unsure he should share how was feeling. 

“You feel what?”

“Like I deserve never to walk normally again”

Aaron shot his head up to look at Robert in the eye “what do mean, why would you say that?”

Robert sat up slightly. 

“Everything I've done to you and your family. I don't deserve you and the love you give me. I'm a killer and I don't deserve to live, I should have died on that train” Robert had tears rolling down his face. 

Aaron sat up in disbelief “are you insane. Robert you don't deserve to die, you’re a good person, you’re the love of my life and I never want you to think your not.” Aaron put his hands on Roberts chest “your not a killer” he said softly “your not”

Robert broke down and sobbed against Aaron as he wrapped his arms around him once more. “I'm sorry Aaron”

A few minutes later Robert pulled away and wiped his eyes. 

“How long have you been feeling like this?”

Robert wasn't really sure how to answer that. He didn't really know how long. 

“For a while.”

Aaron moved back down the bed and rested his head on Roberts chest. “I love you and I love who you are, the person you are, your soul. I won't ever leave you. You’re my person, the one I want to be with until I'm old and grey and we're zooming around the village on mobility scooters, chucking things at annoying children.”

Robert had to laugh at that. “Is that how you see our future”

Aaron looked up at his boyfriend “yeah, don't you?”

“Iv never thought about it really, well…I have but I guess iv only looked a bit into the future not that far”

“Well what do you see for us a few years down the line?”

Robert smiled while trying to think about it “well to start with we need to get our own place, with a massive bed” Aaron laughed  
“And then….well…maybe a dog if you really wanted one” 

Aaron was shocked “you hate dogs!” 

“Well..some of them can't be that bad right? And Liv would love one”

“Yeah she would” Aaron smiled back.

“Then…”

“Then what?”

“Ok, don't freak out!”

“I won't”

“We would get married.”

Aaron heart started to beat out of his chest

“Err…or not if that makes you want to run and hide” Robert said nervously. 

Aaron was a little taken aback “I guess I've never really thought about it, that's all”

“You've never thought about getting married!?”

“Well yeah.. But no”

Robert could see Aaron's face change. 

“Maybe we should stop talking about this now” Robert said looking down at Aaron. 

“No.. No i want to know more about our future”


	9. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while been so busy but I have more time now so I'll be updating more often.

It was now 6am and Aaron had been asleep against Roberts side for a few hours But Robert hadn't been asleep at all, he couldn't stop looking down at his legs and feeling angry and annoyed. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about the whole situation but after listening to Aaron talk about their future, the one thing he did feel was guilt. 

“Mmm” Aaron slowly opened his eyes while Robert placed a soft kiss to to the top of his head

“Morning” Aaron voice was soft “what's the time?”

Robert looked over to the clock on the wall “Err.. About 6ish” 

Aaron sat up and kissed Robert on his soft lips. “Thank you for last night, everything you said”

Robert smiled “you don't need to thank me, it's everything we have to look forward to”

Aaron was feeling so happy and positive and it made Roberts heart skip. 

…

 

Robert was having an assessment in his room. Aaron was waiting outside when Vic came walking in. 

“Hey, how's he doing?” She said out of breath

“He's good, positive” Aaron smiled. 

“That's brilliant”

Vic sat down next to him. “You know he will be so grumpy at the fact he can't do everything for himself.” 

“Yeah, I'm hoping it's not to bad. Hoping he will be able to walk normally without to much help”

Vic looked at him with a sad look. “Aaron the doctor said he will need a lot of help, it's not going to be easy”

“But he might be fine”

“Aaron don't start thinking its only going to take a few weeks, I was looking on the internet last night about recovering from injuries like his and it can take months, years.”

Aaron didn't want to think about that. 

“I need him to be alright”

“Aaron he's going to need you”

“Yeah I'll be there for him through whatever. I don't want him to be fine for me I want it for him.”

Vic looked at Aaron with Love. “I know you do, me too”

The door opened and the doctor walked out towards them “do you want to listen in on the results of the test?” 

“Yeah” They both walked into the Roberts room. 

Vic walked over to Robert and kissed his cheek “hey”

“Hi Vic”

“Ok, so the results of his tests are good. All the plates are in the correct place, so the bones should heal correctly But the main focus is with the tendons that have been damaged in the crash. The tendons in the legs that you need for full moment have been damaged and we'll have to do more surgery to try and help you have as much movement as possible but they won't do the surgery until your legs are more stable.”

“So when will I be able to walk again?”

“It's difficult to say”

“Well in your opinion”

The doctor Breathed out. “It could be weeks to months”

Roberts heart was in his mouth. “MONTHS?...how many months?”

“It's hard to say Mr Sugden”

Aaron could see the tears in Roberts eyes. 

“2..3..6 months, how many?” Robert was trying to keep calm. 

“I'm really not sure but being totally honest with you it could be up to 6 months…yes”

Roberts couldn't hear anything after that, he couldn't even imagine what his life will be like.

The doctor was still talking but Robert had zoned out. 

“I think maybe he's had enough information for today” Aaron said over the doctors talking. 

“Right, alright. I'll talk to you all Tomorrow” the doctor walked out of the room slowly. 

The door closed and Aaron could feel the tension coming from Robert as he walked closer and took his hand. 

“You have to keep positive Robert” Aaron knew this was the wrong thing to say the moment he said it, the look on Roberts face was pure anger. 

“You have no idea how I'm feeling! KEEP POSITIVE!” He shouted directly at Aaron “how the hell am I supposed to do that. It's easy for you to say your not the one with messed up legs that's going to have to go through months of people helping you, not being able to do normal thing on my own. I HATE IT!”

Robert had tear in his eyes and so did Aaron. All this did for Aaron was bring back memories of a time he wanted to forget. 

“Just get out, both of you.” Aaron moved closer “Robert please just listen” 

“GET OUT!”

Robert was on the edge of a melt down and Aaron knew he needed time to cool off. Aaron gave Vic a look and they both walked out of the room. 

As they sat in the seats outside his room Aaron wiped the tears away from his eyes 

“You better get back, I'll wait for him to cool off then try and talk him round. He just needs some time to think.” Aaron was terrified, but he couldn't let Vic see that. 

“Okay if your sure, I'll call you later see how he's doing and tell him I love him”

She walked off down the corridor and left Aaron to try to deal with this situation that was fast becoming something that he hoped he could cope with. 

….

40 minutes later Aaron decided to go out and get Robert one of his favourite expensive coffees to help smooth things over. 

“Hey” Aaron said quietly as he entered the room 

Robert lifted his head to see Aaron with a cup in each hand “hey” he smiled. 

“I've got your favourite” Aaron passed the cup to Robert who had a sad look on his face. 

Aaron could see he was upset. 

“Robert I'm not trying to say everything will be okay, I'm not saying it will be easy and of course your going to be angry and frustrated about it all, who wouldn't? But I am saying that I'm here for you and I'll help you much as I can.”

Robert just smiled. “I love you”

Aaron couldn't help but grin “I love you too…so much”

Robert looked down at his legs “I'm scared”

“I know” Aaron moved placing his cup on the bedside table then taking Roberts head in his hands “I would take your place in a second, I really would”

Robert frowned “don't say that” 

“What I would. I would much rather be going through this then watching you do through it”

Robert could feel the tears forming in this eyes “I wouldn't be able to deal with seeing you like this”

“well I'm not having a great time seeing you like this either”

Robert was silent. The guilt he felt was making his chest hurt. 

……

 

It'd been two weeks since Robert had been pulled from the smashed up train. Aaron had been staying at the hospital refusing to go home to sleep, all he wanted was to be there for Robert even if Robert didn't want his help 24/7. 

Aaron was suddenly awoken by the sound of Robert throwing his hard plastic cup at the wall. 

“What the hell Robert”

“What? I'm bored, I'm going bloody crazy”

Aaron had noticed his anger get worse over the last few days. 

“Well acting like a 3 year old isn't going to help”

“Well what the hell am I supposed to do Aaron, I can't fucking walk anywhere can i hah?... NO!”

Aaron was trying to keep calm but the lack of sleep was not helping his patients. 

“Maybe if you stopped moaning and looked on the bright side for a second you would be grateful for what you do have”

“YEAH!...AND WHAT DO I HAVE?”

“YOUR FUCKING LIFE”

Aaron got up and stormed out of the hospital room. 

Robert felt awful, just like he did most days. Nothing cheered him up and he felt more and more guilty every day that Aaron was sleeping in that uncomfortable shitty put up bed they'd got for him so he could sleep in his room with him. He hated that Aaron was wasting his life on Robert. 

….

A few hours later Aaron returned to the hospital. He had thought about going home but in the end he just went to the small playing field opposite the hospital and sat on the grass trying to clear his head. 

Robert was deep in thought when Aaron opened the door.

“Is it alright to come in?” 

Robert looked up “yeah..Aaron I'm sorry”

“Don't be, I understand how stressed you are”

“But I shouldn't take it out on you, your only trying to help me.”

Aaron sat down on end of Roberts bed “iv been here before Robert, with Jackson”

Robert was silent, not knowing how to answer. 

“He was here and he was never the same again because of me and I'll never get over that, never. Robert you are so lucky to be alive and I wish you could see that. I know you hate that you can't walk yet but in time you will be able to and that's amazing. I can't pretend I know how your feeling but all I want to do is help you get better.”

Robert smiled “Jackson…it wasn't your fault. But thank you for helping me, I don't deserve you”

“You'd do the same for me” 

“Of course I would”

“We will get through this Robert”

“Promise?”

Aaron moved up the bed and kissed his boyfriend softly “promise.”


	10. Finally

It had been almost two week and Robert had undergone another operation to try and repair some of the tendons in His legs. He was trying extra hard to stay positive, mainly for Aaron's sake. 

Robert was listening to Vic and Diane go on and on about how much they would help and how he didn't have to worry about anything. but all Robert wanted was for them to leave him alone. 

Robert looked over to Aaron with a look that Aaron recognised

Aaron nodded and stood up. 

“maybe we should give him some time to rest. They keep telling him to get more sleep” Aaron said giving Robert a small smile

Diana look over to Aaron. “Yeah, we have been here a while. We’ll let you get some rest” Vic smiled at Diane “come on let's leave them to it. 

They both said there goodbyes and left the room. 

Robert smiled “thanks for that” 

“No problem”

Aaron had been sleeping at home for a few days now that Robert was getting more stable. 

“You can leave as well if you want” Robert didn't mean to sound do blunt 

“Ermm…No I don't wanna leave yet but..I will if you want me to”

Robert looked down at his hands “well maybe I do actually want to get some rest”

Aaron looked with a sideways glance “what's that supposed to mean?” 

“Well every night you stay really late and you’re here first thing in the morning”

Aaron felt embarrassed “sorry, I didn't realise..you should have said”

“Don't get me wrong Aaron I love that you want to help me but I would maybe like a little time on my own”

Aaron didn't really know what to say “sorry, I'll leave you alone for a bit” it had came out more sarcastic then intended

“Aaron I'm not having a go, I want you here but maybe… 

“You don't want me here every second of the day”

Robert winced his eyes “yeah”

Aaron understood “alright, well tomorrow I'll see you about 11,12ish then yeah? Give you the morning to yourself”

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes “that would be great”

Aaron smiled, feeling a little hurt. 

….

 

“Morning sunshine” Aaron said quietly to a half asleep Robert 

“Bloody hell Aaron, thought you said you'd give the morning” 

“I have, its half 12”

“What?” Robert looked at the clock “oh god”

Robert had been up half the night with the pain in his legs, the doctors have him more pain medication but it did help much. 

“Well you'll be full of it later then if you've had that much sleep”

“Yeah” Robert didn't want to let Aaron know how much pain he was in. 

“I've got you some more magazines and those chocolates you like”

Robert took them from Aaron “I'm going to be right fat when I get out of here with all the sweets your bringing me 

“Oh, I'll stop then” Aaron said with a smile

“Err, no no I didn't mean that”

Aaron laughed “thought not”

“Morning Mr Sugden” the doctor walked in with a smile and smart tie on “good news, the surgery went well and your legs are healing nicely.”

Robert smiled at Aaron “so what now, can I go home?”

The doctor shook is head “not yet, no. We need to keep observations on you and your legs for a little while longer. Both of your legs are badly broken and even though they are now stable it's going to be very difficult for you to care for yourself at home”

“Well I'll be there to help him with everything” Aaron pointing at himself

“Well that's great but for now Mr Sugden you need to be in our care. When your legs get more stable and start to heal more you can start physiotherapy.”

Robert looked down and touched his legs “right ok. So how long until then?”

“It's different with everyone but you do seem to be coping very well. Maybe 2, 3 more weeks”

Roberts eyes shot up “what..until I can even go home?” 

“I'm afraid so”

Aaron wanted to say something to make Robert feel better but he knew be couldn't.

“Have you got anymore questions?” The doctor asked 

Robert was silent. 

“Right well, I'll see you tomorrow” the doctor smiled at Aaron and walked out 

“I can't be in here for 3 more weeks Aaron I can't.”

Aaron knew that whatever he said would be wrong. “Do you want to be on your own for a bit or should I go grab you some lunch.”

Robert knew moaning and worrying about it wouldn't help and neither would having a go at Aaron. 

“Yeah food would be good, thanks”

“I'll go into town and got you something nice”

“You don't have to” Robert gave Aaron a half smile. 

“I want to, I'll be back in a bit.” Aaron walked over and gave Robert a quick kiss on the cheek. 

…

It was now 6 in the evening and Diane had just left. 

“You alright?” Aaron questioned noticing Robert looking sad. 

“Yeah, fine”

Aaron though maybe Robert wanted some more time to himself “I better be getting back, see how Adams been coping without me”

Robert instantly felt horrible for making Aaron think he wanted more time without him around. 

“You don't have to”

“I will if you want some time to yourself”

Robert smiled “I'd rather you stayed”

“You sure, I don't mind”

“No, I want you here”

Aaron got up off the chair and sat on the edge of Roberts bed “as long as your healing and your getting better day by day it's all good, right?”

Robert smiled “yeah I guess so. Come ere” Robert pulled him in by his hoody and kissed Aaron making a small moan come from the younger man.

“Hmm like that do yur” Robert teased in a low voice 

Aaron lent across to kiss Robert neck

“I'll take that as a yes”

…

2 weeks had past and Robert was getting more and more annoyed at everything and everyone. Nothing was making him happy. 

The pain in his legs wasn't getting much better and sleep deprivation was getting too much. In the end he had to tell Aaron about the pain and how it was effecting him. All Robert wanted was to be his old self again, waking up next to Aaron, spending way to long in bed in the morning not wanting to let him go. Robert knew it would take a lot of effort and time to get right again and he just couldn't be bothered. 

“Mr Sugden” the doctor said in a happy voice

“You can call me Robert, that is my name!”

Aaron looked down at his hands. He was getting used to this Robert, nothing seemed to please him nowadays. 

“Alright, Robert. Good news, in a few days you can go home”

Roberts eyes widened “really?”

“Yes, that's if you've got someone that can provide you with care”

Robert looked over to Aaron and smiled “yeah, I do”

“Ok, great well I'll get it sorted out”

The doctor left and Aaron jumped up to give Robert a hug “wow that's amazing”

“Feels like I've been waiting for years”

Aaron pulled away and kissed Roberts lips. 

“I'm so happy for you Robert, I'm so ready to get you home”

Robert had thought a lot about going home and how it might effect Aaron. 

“You know I will need you to do things for me all the time, everything!”

“Well yeah, I get that you can't walk Robert!”

“Yeah but do you want to be looking after me all the time, all day. I want you to… its just I don't want to be a burden on you”

“Robert I'm here everyday with you, I know what you need and how intensive it can be. I do it already”

Robert smiled knowing Aaron would take care of him in any way he had to. 

“Okay, just checking”

Aaron leaned into Robert “I'll always be here for you”


	11. Discomfort

Getting Robert home wasn't an easy job, there was a lot of obstacles to get over but in the end Aaron decided the only way it could happen was if they could stay at Vic's house and make a bed up for him in the living room. Vic was absolutely fine with the idea but it was Adam who was reluctant to give up his living room for Robert but in the end he had no choice. 

“Thanks for doing all this Vic” Aaron smiled at her as he helped Robert get comfortable. 

“I'm more than happy to help my big brother in need”

“Thanks sis!”

“Oh! Watch it will you” Robert shouted at Adam as he walked passed the end of the bed, kicking it just to be annoying. 

“Adam please” Aaron said looking at his best friend. 

“Whatever” Adam walked out in a huff. 

“Sorry Vic” Robert sighed “maybe this wasn't a good idea”

“Of course it was, he'll get over it”  
….

 

It was late evening and Robert was watching the tele while Aaron was making him some food. Vic and Adam had decided to get tea at the pub. 

Aaron walk in with two places of food “here we go” 

He placed the good on the little table next to Robert “thank you, Aaron you could have gone to the pub with them.”

“No I'm looking after you and plus Adam was being a right moody bum”

“Yeah because of me”

“We he'll have to get used to it.”

“Don't fall out with him because of me”

Aaron put his folk down “I'm not, I know him and he'll be fine with soon enough trust me”

Robert picked his folk up and started to eat. He was worried he was being such a burden for Aaron and that feeling of guilt kept creeping in. 

…

Adam and Vic had returned from the pub and soon disappeared upstairs. Aaron was sleeping on the sofa but had managed to slide himself next to Robert in the small single bed. 

“Erm your not planning on spending the whole night here next to me are you?”

“No, why you saying you don't like being this close to me”

“Not when my legs are in plaster no”

Aaron got up and kissed his boyfriend “right we'll I better get you some toothpaste and a spit bucket. 

“Great” Robert fake smiled at Aaron as he walked into the kitchen. He felt helpless. 

…

It was 2am and Robert was writhing around in pain. He tried to keep as quiet as he could but it was no good. Aaron woke up from the noise “Robert, you alright?”

Robert wanted to lie but he couldn't “no”

Aaron got up a turned the lights on “what's wrong?”

“It just my legs are hurting, they just ache so much” Robert felt like he needed to move around, get up and move his legs to stop the pain. “It's so uncomfortable”

“Have you got an more pain medication”

“I've had all I'm supposed to have”

Aaron didn't know what to do, all he wanted to do was take the pain away. 

“Should I call the hospital?”

“No they'll just tell me to grin and bare it”

“They might say you can have more of the pills or something else I could get for you?”

“No don't bother”

Robert was becoming more and more irritated. 

“Maybe if I called them…” 

“NO AARON, SHUT UP!”

Robert had shouted loud enough that he thought he'd probably woken Vic and Adam up. 

“You don't need to shout at me”

“Well stop treating me like I'm 5!”

“I'm not, your in pain and I'm offering to call the hospital”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP”

“YES YOU DO” 

They both just stared at each other until Aaron closed his eyes and sat back on the sofa. 

“Tell me what you want me to do” Aaron said quietly

Robert knew he was being unfair and he knew the way he was acting was because of his legs but he couldn't handle not being independent. 

“Sleep upstairs”

Aaron looked down at his hand “I don't want to”

Robert felt awful, he knew Aaron just wanted to help and care for him”

“Please Aaron, I'm keeping you awake and I know I can't have anymore tablets.. I'm taking to many as it is”

“But what if you need someone. I won't get any sleep up there anyway I'll just be worried about you”

“Please Aaron, for me”

Aaron knew he would do whatever made Robert more comfortable. 

Aaron stood up and walked over to Robert leaning down to kiss him softly “if you need anything just shout me alright, I'll hear you”

Aaron took his pillow and blanket and made his way down the hall 

“Aaron”

Aaron turned back “yeah?”

“I love you”

Aaron heart started beating faster as he knew all of this was killing Robert inside

“I love you too”

Aaron smiled, turned back round and headed up to the guest bedroom.


	12. Keep waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments. 
> 
> :)

2 more weeks had passed and they had both got in a routine of doing things. Aaron would go to work for a few hours every day to give Robert the time alone he wanted but nothing was easy, they argued a lot but they both knew it was because of Roberts frustration of not being able to do stuff for himself. 

It was late morning and Aaron was about to leave for work. 

“Right so you all set, I'll be back at 3.…alright?”

“Yes yes, alright!”

Aaron just grinned and headed out the door. 

….

It was 3pm and Aaron arrived home with some food to stock the fridge. He felt bad as Robert had been eating all Vic's food. 

“Aaron”

“Yep, it's me” he said poking his round the door. 

“Can you get my phone, it rang out a few times but I can't reach it”

“Yeah sure, give me two minutes”

Robert hated feeling like a child that needed to ask for things. 

Aaron walked in the living room and grabbed the phone, passed it to Robert and slumped down on the sofa. 

“Had a hard day?” Robert looked over at what seemed like an exhausted Aaron 

“Yeah” Aaron simply replied but it was not just work it was looking after Robert that had really go to him. All he wanted to do was care for Robert but he was finding it difficult. 

Robert looked through his phone “oh, it was the hospital”

“It might be about your physio”

Robert looked a little nervous “yeah maybe”

“That's a good thing Robert”

“Yeah I know, just I don't want it to hurt and plus I can do any until my legs are out of plaster”

Aaron hated the thought of Robert being in pain. 

“Well you can ask lots of questions, see what kind of thing they want you to do”

“Yeah” Robert called the number back. 

…

Aaron was making tea while half trying to watch the football, poking his head round the corner every now and again.

Robert wasn't that interested in football but he loved seeing Aaron so focused on something. 

“What just happened…did they score?”

“NO” Robert shouted, I'll tell you if they do”

Aaron walked in the living room “well it'll be to late then!”

Robert just laughed “what's in the menu tonight then?

“Curry”

“Sounds good, smells good too”

Aaron smiled and headed back to the kitchen. 

..

After they'd finished eating Aaron took the plates away and washed up. 

Aaron grabbed a beer and snuggled down next to Robert. 

“Oh! What did the doctor say?”

“It was a lady just checking an at home appointment for next week was alright”

“Oh right, what day?”

“Monday”

Aaron could tell Robert was nervous about it but he wasn't going to try and talk to him, He knew it was best just to leave it. 

…

Monday had arrived and Aaron was making sure the place looked tidy “Aaron this place is spotless”

Aaron was fluffing a cushion “well I want them to know I'm looking after you”

“And a puffed up cushion is what I need?”

Aaron smiled “maybe”

“Just sit down and relax will you”

Just as Aaron sat down the door bell rang. Aaron opened he door as Robert sat up straighter. 

“Hello, come in”

“Thank you” the nurse said with a smile. 

“Just through here” Aaron pointed towards the living room. 

“Nice to see you Robert, how's everything going”

“Not so bad” Robert was just hoping for some good news. 

Robert sifted in the bed “so how long will it be until I can have the cast taken off and start using my legs again?”

The nurse sat down on the chair Aaron had placed next to Roberts bed

“At least 3-4 more weeks I'm afraid”

Robert just sighed 

“I'm sorry but your bones need time to heal properly before you can put pressure on then.”

“Yeah I know!” Robert said with a bit of sarcasm. 

Aaron shot him a look to say ‘stop being an ass’ 

“So why are you here?” Robert said bluntly 

Aaron shifted in his seat “I'm sorry about him, he's just frustrated 

“I am here Aaron! Don't talk about like I'm a child”

“I'm not but she's here to help you, stop being so rude for god sake”

Robert just looked away and ignored what Aaron had said. 

The nurse unzipped her bag “I need to take your blood pressure if that's alright?”

“Yeah fine” Robert grunted out 

The nurse got to work doing her checks and after about 10 minutes she was done. 

“Well you seem to be in very good health, your doing great. How's the pain been?”

Robert looked up “yeah it's getting a bit better, still keeping me awake some nights.”

“Ok well as long as it's not getting any worse, we'll keep you on the same dose for a bit longer and then hopefully start to cut down”

Robert nodded “sounds good”

“Okay, well that's me all done then”

The nurse stood up 

“I'll show you out” Aaron stood up and guided her towards the door

“See you, bye” Aaron shut the door and returned to the living room “well that's good news”

“Is it?”

“That your health is good and just a few more weeks till you can start moving again, yeah”

“3-4 weeks Aaron. A month, another month like this!”

Aaron knew Robert was about to snap again so he just took himself away from the situation and started to clean the kitchen things away. Robert knew what Aaron was going and he was a little bit pleased, he didn't want to argue with him anymore. 

….

 

It was late evening and Aaron was helping Robert get ready for bed. 

“Thanks for the dinner and for putting up with me” Robert smiled at Aaron with genuine love 

“You don't have to thank me, I'll always help you”

Robert waved his hand suggesting for Aaron to move closer to him. 

Robert pulled Aaron to the bed and pulled him into his chest. 

“I'm sorry for being rude to the nurse”

“It's alright, I cant imagine how stressful this is for you”

Robert kissed Aaron's cheek “you're amazing. I don't deserve you”

“Yeah you do, your a good person Robert even if you don't believe it yourself”

Robert let out a breath “thank you for believing in me”

“When I was in that train with you I knew I was never going to leave you, if they said the train would have got crushed completely..I wouldn't have left you, not for anything.”

Robert started to get emotional “that's crazy”

“No Robert, you’re my life and I don't want one without you”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long gap between updates. A thing called life keeps getting in the way. 
> 
> Hope to update soon. X.

It was finally the day that Aaron and Robert had been looking forward to for quite some time. 

Robert and Aaron had been waiting in the hospital room for 10 minutes feeling relieved this was finally happening. 

“You ready” Aaron was probably more excited then Robert was. He was truly fed up of Robert being a grumpy git. 

“Yes very ready” Robert smiled and reached out for Aaron's hand. 

Aaron kissed Roberts cheek and smiled. 

The nurse walked in the room “hello..mr Sugden”

Robert smiled “hello”

“Ok, let's get these casts off shall we”

“Yes please” Robert let out with a breath. 

….

“Wow that feels good” Robert stroked his hands down his legs, avoiding the skin that was damaged. 

Aaron placed a hand on Roberts shin “It's nice to see your legs again” 

The nurse had cleaned up “so the doctor will come and see you in just a few minutes”

Robert looked up “great” he was a little more nervous then he let on. 

The nurse left and Aaron let out a sigh of relief “your legs look good”

“Yeah, they've healed nicely” Robert couldn't stop feeling over the ruff damaged skin. 

Aaron could sense Robert was unsure of what happened next and so was he. He hated the thought of Robert being laid up for more weeks just stressing out. 

“Hello” the tall doctor walked in with a smile. 

“So how are you feeling?”

“Yeah good, So much better for having the casts off.”

“Yeah I bet. So we will get you another X-ray and I'll take a look at them. After me and my colleagues have looked then over that's when we can decide where to go next.”

Robert looked on with a worried look “so I can't just try and walk”

“Well let's get the X-ray done first then we can try, all being well.”

Robert was happy with that, anything that meant he could get back on his feet was what he wanted to hear. 

…

The X-rays had all been fine so the doctor had given him the all clear to start physio 

“You alright?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah, yeah fine.” Robert was worried about trying to put weight on his legs. It had been some time and he didn't want something to go wrong. 

“If they say your ready then it should be all fine”

“Yeah I know, I'm just a little worried”

Aaron was secretly really concerned for Robert. The last thing he wanted was for more set backs. 

“Just take it slow”

Robert smiled grabbing his boyfriend that was sat next to his bed in for a kiss. “Love you” Robert smiled out. 

“Love you too”

….

 

“Oww no stop” 

It had been a week and Robert was laying on the bed at Vic's while trying to do some exercises the physiotherapist had showed him. 

“Aaron!”

“Alright, iv stopped” Aaron was becoming more and more annoyed with Robert, he wasn't doing all the stretches and definitely not enough times a day. 

“Robert you need to do this”

“I know I do!”

Robert placed his legs back down. 

“If you ever want to walk properly again..”

“I KNOW AARON, DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!” Robert shouted

Aaron couldn't deal with it anymore. All he'd been trying to do for the past week is help Robert get better but Robert seemed to not be trying at all. Aaron walked out of the room. 

Ten minutes later Aaron walked back in

“I'm going out for a bit” he said with a stern expression “do want anything before I go”

Robert was looking at Aaron but Aaron wasn't looking back 

“err, no I'm fine” 

Aaron walked towards the door 

“Where are you going?”

Aaron never leaves without telling Robert exactly where he's going and what for or what time he'd be back

“Just out”

Aaron walked out and left Robert feeling useless. 

…

I had been an hour and Aaron still wasn't back. Robert knew Aaron was annoyed at him, he wasn't trying hard enough. But he was, it just hurt a lot. At least that what he tells himself. 

Another 45 minutes passed and Robert was getting worried. He went to reach for his phone but it wasn't there. He looked over to the other sofa and could see it on the arm rest. It was only the other side of the small living room and he still couldn't get it. He felt useless. 

He couldn't let this beat him, he knew he needed to get better but there was something in his brain that was blocking that from happening. 

Robert looked at the clock again and decided he needed to find out if Aaron was alright, he sat up and turned his body so his legs fell off the side of the bed. He'd tried to walk at the hospital but it just didn't work and he knew it wouldn't work now. He hadn't hardly done any real exercises since then. 

His feet touched the ground, his arms took the weight of his body against the edge of the bed. He knew in his mind his legs weren't ready. 

His heart was racing and his mouth went dry. He took a breath and stepped off the bed. All he felt was pain before he fell to the floor knocking his head on the wall. 

A few minutes passed and Robert opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and in pain. 

“Omg Robert!” Aaron shouted as he walked into the he room. 

“Aaron” Robert groaned out

“What the hell Robert, what are you doing”

“Are you alright?” Robert asked Aaron while looking up at him. 

“Me, am I alright?.. Robert should I call an ambulance”

“No I'm fine” 

As Robert tried to turn over Aaron could see the blood seeping out of his head.

“Your bleeding Robert”

Aaron kneeled down, wrapping his arms around Roberts upper body, trying to move him into a sitting position.

When Robert was sitting Aaron got some things to clean the small cut in the side of his head.

“Sorry, I was trying to get my phone. I was worried about you”

“You tried to walk?” Aaron said in surprise 

“I was worried you'd got angry and done something stupid”

Aaron looked at Robert “what do mean?”

Robert avoided Aaron eyes “you know what I mean” Robert said quietly

Aaron let's his hands drop from tending to Roberts cut 

“I haven't, not since”

“Yeah I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean…Sorry I just got scared you might of.... because of me, because I'm not trying hard enough”

Aaron sighed and placed his hands on Roberts legs “you don't have to be sorry, I know your trying”

“I'm not though am I, not enough”

“I thought when they gave you them exercises to do you'd be doing them all the time, trying to get better”

“I know, But…” Robert said quietly 

Aaron placed a finger under Roberts chin and lifted his head up to look at him 

“But what?”

“What if I can't do it, if it doesn't work”

“Well you won't know until you try and the longer you wait the harder it will be”

“I know”

“I will be here for you as much as I can but if you don't do it for yourself no one else can. Robert I love you and I'll never leave you...ever but sometimes you drive me crazy because you know what's good for you but you do the complete opposite.”

Robert closed his eyes “I'm always scared of failing so I just give up”

“Well you can't give up on this, I won't let you”

Robert grabbed the front of Aaron's hoodie  
“Promise”

“Promise. Come here” Aaron leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
